


Beta on the streets, Alpha in the sheets

by SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Consensual, Dancer Stiles, Doctor Derek, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell/pseuds/SheepGoToHeavenGoatsGoToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves dancing, which is how he ended up dancing at a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Switches perspectives after every >>>>>  
> Please please let me know if you want me to keep writing this.

Stiles loves the club. The whole atmosphere, the loud music and enthusiastic people. The second they recognized some kind of lyric in whatever remix was playing, hopping gleefully and injected with renewed enthusiasm. He had been working at ‘Star’ for a few months now as an entertainer. He wasn’t a stripper, he was just a really good dancer so they paid him to stand on the stage and dance.

He was a bit of an exhibitionist so that was a huge part of the draw, especially since it was a gay club and there were that many more men for him to choose from to bring home. He was a few hours into his shift when someone new caught his eye. He had dark hair and eyebrows but light eyes. The other man kept pulling his arm up and pouting, switching between gyrating his hips and puffing out his chest. It was cute in a funny sort of way. Stiles hops down off the stage and makes his way over to him bumping into several people on the way, some of them trying to grind against him.

He makes it to the man, dancing with him but not so close as to make him uncomfortable.  
"Stiles." Stiles says, cocking his head to the side, his mouth in half a grin and half a smirk.  
"Derek." The other man says, head nodding in salutation.

They dance for a couple songs before someone grabs Stiles and twirls him to face them, grinding against him. Stiles turns his head back to Derek and winks at him. Derek shrugs and moves over to the bar.

>>>>>

Derek watches the handsome young man being dragged across the dance floor to one of the stages and pushed up onto it in amusement. Sidestepping his way to the bar and watching Stiles dancing. It was a serious turn on. He was wearing this little bowler hat, a open small vest almost like Aladdin's but black, with baggy pants that were tight on the ass. Stiles took jumped off the stage, taking off his hat as he did and lands in a low bow, his hat upside down and hands rushing forward to throw bills and coins in it. 

>>>>>

Stiles is calming his breathing, he stands up and makes eye contact with Derek. He waggles his eyebrows at him, jerking his head to the exit. Derek chuckles, shrugs, and follows him outside.


	2. Club to Couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, I delivered. This is now going to be a series!

They almost always followed him home. It was the same way that when you play "Duck, Duck, Goose!" When another goose calls you a goose, you aren't going to argue and insist that you're a duck. You're going to stand up and race that fucker round the circle. And boy did Stiles love racing. He lived above the club, he was always there and slept days so the loud music never bothered him like it did with all the previous tenants. 

He unlocks the door and lets them in, pausing first to feed his goldfish, Luna.   
"Cute." Derek says, watching him and not paying attention to the fish.  
"Yeah." Stiles says, turning around and meeting Derek's gaze before winking. Derek was tall. Not Goliath tall, but taller than Stiles. He had always like men taller than him.

He walks towards the couch, assuming Derek would follow him. He does. He sits down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Derek flops onto the couch, Stiles chuckles and climbs onto his lap, going straight to the other mans neck, eliciting a moan inaudible over the club music from downstairs but Stiles can feel it against his mouth. 

He undoes the button on Derek's pants, and pulls them down to his knees along with his boxer-briefs. 

>>>>>

Derek is slightly surprised at how to the point Stiles is, his breath catching as Stiles takes the head of his dick into his mouth. He lets his head fall back as Stiles starts to bob his head. His breathing quickly becoming laboured. He can feel his release building up.  
"I'm gonna-" He says, with Stiles giving a nod and a gesture to go ahead. Stiles takes his cum in his mouth and leans to the left to spit into a nearby garbage can. Grabbing a pack of gum next to it and putting it in his mouth, offering one to Derek.

Derek raises an eyebrow, smirking.  
"That looked well rehearsed." He says, which makes Stiles laugh.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Stiles rolls his eyes, shrugging. 

>>>>>

It was definitely well rehearsed, maybe a little too well. Stiles probably went through a few too many packs of gum a month. Derek's phone started ringing, it was some remixed version of 'Hedwig's Theme'. The other man looked at the caller id before picking up. There's a hurried conversation in Spanish and Derek stands up, pulling up his pants. He hangs up the phone and looks to Stiles.   
"Sorry to be sucked and run, but I need to go." Derek says trying not to freak Stiles out. Stiles raises his eyebrows and shrugs.  
"All cool. Hope everything's okay!" Stiles plops down onto the couch, waving Derek out the door.


	3. Sex, But Not On The Sofa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief depression warning this chapter.

Stiles watches Derek walk out the door, shrugging before standing up and heading back down to the club himself. Maybe he could find someone else before the night was out. After all, he had a quota to fill. Not one assigned to him by the club because lets face it that would be pretty twisted. He just tried to have a ridiculous amount of sex.

>>>>>

Derek walks into his sisters room, she is curled into a ball and sobbing. She looks up at Derek as he sits on the bed next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
"You didn't have to come home so fast." Cora says to him.  
"It's okay, you're more important. Did something happen?" He asks.  
"No, I just started feeling like shit and then that made me feel worse and it just keeps spiralling. I wish I could just be normal and feel okay and not like every single day is the bane of my existence." Cora says, tears still streaming down her face and moving into a sitting position. Derek pulls her closer to him, stroking her hair.  
"Are you taking your meds?" Derek asks, already knowing the answer. Cora doesn't answer. "Should we go back to the doctor and tell her they aren't working? Because you need to be taking meds. They'll help you."

"I know. We can try a different kind. How was the club?" She asks carefully.  
"I met someone." Derek asks rolling his eyes.  
"Oooooooh! Is he cute? Is he nice? What does he do?" Cora asks, putting on her enthusiastic sister hat. Derek laughs, ruffling her hair.  
"He is very cute. He seems pretty damned nice from what I can gather, maybe a little too nice. And he's a dancer at the club." Derek finishes, his voice cracking on dancer.  
"Oh my GOD! You hooked up with a stripper!? You slut!" Cora says, bouncing and smacking her big brother lightly on the arm.  
"Hey! He doesn't take his clothes off. Not a stripper, a dancer." He clarifies.  
"I don't give a shit what you call him. You got laid by a stripper. I am so proud of you right now!"  
"Whatever kid. Why don't you go to bed? It's pretty late and you have school tomorrow." Cora rolls her eyes at her brothers parenting.  
"Fine, but you need to ask out that guy!"

The next night Derek goes back to the club, if nothing else but to apologize to Stiles for running out on him. He walks up to the bar and orders a scotch. He stares down into his drink.  
“Next one’s on me!” Stiles says sliding in next to Derek. Again in a open vest with his chest bare, a bowler hat and baggy pants with black converse.  
“Does that mean you’re paying or that you want me to do a body shot?” Derek replies, flirting.  
“I’d say both but then everyone would want to do body shots, and I just can’t stay still long enough to let a hundred people do shots off me.” Stiles says shrugging, swaying with the music.  
“Fair enough. Look, I’m sorry about last night my-” Stiles interrupts Derek’s apology  
“It’s fine. You don’t need to explain. Just nod if everything is fine.” Derek nods, then quirks his head to the side. “But you could make it up to me if you aren’t doing anything when we close.” He continues, waggling his eyebrows.  
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll just be here. Go entertain your fans!” Derek shooed him off and Stiles leans over the counter and whispers something to the bartend before literally skipping away.

Derek finishes his drink and pulls out his wallet and orders another drink, this time a beer. There is no way he’s getting too drunk to remember tonight. The bartender shakes her head at his proffering of cash.  
“Stiles said all drinks are on him.”  
“What?”  
“I believe his exact words were ‘don't let that sexy ass man pay for another damned drink’”  
“Oh, okay thanks!” He puts a twenty in the tip jar anyways, and moves a few feet to slide into one of the lounge chairs. He watches Stiles grinding and dancing. His favorite part is definitely the part where he jumps off the stage and ends with his hat out in a low curtsy.

The club starts to empty after the dj plays the last song, everyone going home to their much needed beds. Several times some guy or other had pulled Derek up to dance and since it would have been incredibly creepy if he had sat in a chair all night watching a guy he obliged them. He even got a few numbers, but he kept going straight back to that chair as soon as the song ended. Stiles saunters over and sits on his lap.  
“You looked like you were having fun. Aren’t you Mr.Popular?!” Stiles says to Derek.  
“Jealous?”  
“Nah, just means I have good taste. Now, Derek... Would you like to come home with me and have wild sex?”  
“There’s no beating around the bush with you is there?”  
“No but I’m happy to beat something else if you want.” Stiles winks. “C’mon lets go.”

They get to his apartment above the club and again, Stiles feeds Luna. They both kick off their shoes at the door. His apartment is immaculate. Not a speck of dust in sight or a thing out of place.  
“I clearly didn’t notice last time, but your place looks awesome.” Derek says, earning a wide smile from Stiles.  
“Thanks, I put a lot of work into it. Now let’s get down to brass tacks, take off your clothes.” Derek chuckles at the idiomatic phrase, but takes off his shirt, grabbing at the base of his neck and pulling it off in one fluid motion. He undoes his belt and shimmies his pants down, aware that Stiles is just watching. He steps on the toe of one sock and pulls his foot out before repeating the motion on the other foot. Then he pulls off his boxers and stands stark naked in front of Stiles. 

>>>>>

“I love a good show, don’t you?” Stiles says, his eyes taking in every inch of the other man.  
Stiles stands up and walks towards Derek, putting one hard on his waist and one har around the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss that he feels everywhere, pushing his way into Derek;s mouth and just wanting more. He takes a step back and lets his shoulders fall back letting vest fall to the floor, he undoes the button on his pants and they fall to the floor easily, revealing nothing underneath he sees Derek's dick twitch in response and smirks. 

“Who doesn’t?” Derek responds, breathing in deeply.

Stiles just about pounces Derek then, pushing him back onto his bed and climbing on top of him, kissing him ferociously. Only stopping to grab lube and a condom from on top of the dressed. He lubes up his fingers and inserts one, fucking Derek with it and then inserts another, then another. Hes takes out his fingers and Derek groans at the absence. Stiles rolls on a condom and slowly inserts himself into Derek, who wraps his legs around Stiles and rolls him until Stiles is sitting on the bed and Derek is on top, riding him. Stiles grins and grabs hold of Derek’s dick, pumping it while he rides him. 

It doesn’t take long for them to be a hot mess and Derek come first, loudly. Stiles coming silently after, resting his head against Derek’s chest for a moment before Derek peels himself of and looks down at his stomach with a grimace. Stiles laughs at his expression.  
“Do you want to take a shower?”  
“Please.” Derek answers. Stiles walks him to the bathroom and shows him how the shower works, which turns out to be pretty complicated. Stiles wipes off the come on his stomach with a washcloth and goes to his kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and downing it in one go. 

Derek emerges from the bathroom, toweled off with hair pointing in every direction.  
“Do you work tomorrow?” Stiles asks.  
“Yeah actually, I should probably go get some rest.” Derek answers taking the hint.  
“Alright, well give me your number. We should do this again sometime.” Stiles smiles at him, handing him his phone with the add new contact page already pulled up. Derek puts in his number and sends himself a text with Stiles’s phone so he has his number too.  
“Bye Stiles.”  
“See you soon Derek.”


	4. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy huge thank you to my beta Sophie, who can be found on tumblr and on ao3 as cassiopea56

Stiles wakes up not long after Derek leaves and considers texting Derek. He seemed really nice and at the very least, they could have sex a few more times. He decides to call his best friend Scott, the main bartender at Star. After a couple rings a groggy voice answers.  
“Stiles, why aren’t you asleep? It’s 10 in the morning. Go to bed.”  
“I can’t sleep. I...I had sex with someone, someone new.”  
“And how is this any different from almost any other night?”  
“I don’t know, he seems nice.” Stiles says, hearing his friend sitting up in his bed, the mattress squeaking.  
“Does Stiles Stilinski have a crush!?” Scott asks incredulously.  
“No… Maybe a little bit.”  
“How did that happen?”  
“We met at the club. He came home with me the other night then got a phone call and had to leave immediately, he came back the next day to apologize. It was just so cute, so I took him home again.”  
“He’s not some stray dog Stiles. He’s a person. Don’t just have sex with him and then hang him out to dry.”  
“We can’t just keep having sex?”  
“Not without talking about it. It’s like some rule or something.”  
“Did you and Allison ever have that talk?”  
“No, we started out dating and moved into the sex after. Which is what normal people do.”  
“Not everyone meets the love of their life in high school Scott. Some of us are… well not me, but some people are still looking.” Stiles says.  
“So you’re content to hook up with a different man every night for the rest of your life?” Scott asks a hint of amusement in his voice.  
“That is not what I said… but yes, I would be. Do you think Derek would be down for a threesome?”  
“I don’t know, please just text him and let me sleep.”  
“Fine! Go back to bed Mr.McCranky.” They hang up and Stiles rolls over in his bed, he pulls up Derek’s contact information and texts him 

‘morning sunshine’ his finger hovers over the send button for a second before hitting it. He doesn’t have to wait long for a response   
‘Hello Stiles’ it reads. Stiles grins at the formality of the text.   
‘so watcha up to handsome?’ he texts back.   
‘I’m actually just about to head into surgery. But I will text you in a couple of hours when I’m out.’ Stiles looks at the text a moment before hammering out a response.   
‘into surgery? are you okay?’   
‘I’m fine. I’m the surgeon.’ Stiles stares at the text for a solid minute before texting back. ‘WHAT?!?’ but he doesn’t get an immediate response so he decides to call Scott again. Scott answers a little quicker and a little less groggy but a lot more annoyed.

“What now Stiles?”  
“Dude, Derek’s a fucking surgeon.” Stiles enthuses. There is a moment of silence on the other end of the line before a response comes.  
“That’s great Stiles, but seriously, go to bed. We can jump and giggle about it like girls at work later okay? I promise. “  
“Okay fine. Hanging up now.” Stiles tosses his phone to the other side of the bed and buries his face in his pillow. He is awoken a few hours later by a vibration. He blindly reaches around until his hand hits plastic. He picks up his phone and sees that Derek has responded to the text he sent earlier.  
‘Yes, I’m a Doctor. Of the surgical variety. I guess I should have mentioned that.’   
‘does that mean we can play doctor? ;)’   
‘God, yes. I work all night but in the meantime… what are you wearing?’ Derek asks. Stiles looks down, admittedly, he didn’t wear anything to bed now that he had his own place. So he said as much.   
‘not wearing a damn thing, doctor. are you in a lab coat?’   
‘Nope, I’m in my scrubs. They’re forest green.’   
‘id kind of like to see you in them’ 

A moment later he gets a picture message, it’s Derek in his scrubs and a surgical cap with the caption ‘The Doctor will see you now’ underneath it. Stiles feels his dick called to attention and moves a hand down to it, replying   
‘can i see more?’   
A minute later he gets another text with Derek in what he guesses is an on call room, his shirt is off but his pants and surgical cap are still on.   
‘And you?’ Derek texts. Stiles replies with a text of his own, it’s a picture of his torso, cutting off just above the tip of his cock. He gets another picture in response. Derek naked on the on call bed, still with the surgical cap on, his hand reaching towards his own dick. Stiles sends another picture, his cock mid thrust in his hand, and is met with a ringing phone this time instead of a message.

“Are you close?” Stiles asks.  
“Yes, That was so hot.” Derek says, his voice already sounding strained. They don’t say anything after that, just moan into the phone, imagining eachothers hands in place of their own.  
Stiles comes first, sighing at his release, with Derek coming shortly after. They stay silent for a moment longer while their breathing returns to normal.  
“Well that was a surprise.” Derek says softly.  
“Yeah, but it was fun.”  
“Definitely fun. I should get back to work though. I’m on call until 3am.”  
“Do you want to come over after?” Stiles asks. “I’ll be off then as well.”  
“Why don’t you come over to my place this time? I’ll text you the address.” Derek offers.As a personal rule Stiles didn’t usually have sex at other peoples homes, but then again he also didn’t typically masturbate with an almost complete stranger over the phone. But, rules were made to be broken.  
“Sure, sounds like a plan.”


	5. The Doctor's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to Sophie!

Stiles slept for another hour and a half before getting up for work. He had a missed text from Derek telling him he had 2 surgeries after they had finished talking and both had gone swimmingly.

He went into work and Scott was waiting for him, already in his version of Stiles’s club outfit, which was a black beanie and wifebeater with tight black jeans. He probably got as many numbers as Stiles did. Not nearly as much action though, aside from whatever Alison gave him. Because Scott no longer shared the intimate details of their relationship, for all Stiles knew they just held hands now.

He got three more texts from Derek throughout the evening, two messages following (after) two other short surgeries and one after a strange patient consultation he had done. There weren't any pictures, they pretty much just said some variation of ‘thinking of you with your pants/shirt/vest/shoes off.’ Basically naked Stiles. Which made him laugh, smile, then picture a naked Derek. But with the surgical cap because god damn if that wasn’t incredibly sexy. He even shot Derek a couple texts back, one requesting that he bring it home with him.

By the time Stiles finished his shift he was hornier than usual. He hadn’t brought anyone up to his apartment that evening and his dick was pissed off for the lack of attention. He hurried over to the address Derek had given him, anticipation making his cock twitch. 

He got there right as Derek did, both of them laughing softly.  
“How was cutting people open?” Stiles asks.  
“Good, good. How was grinding with strangers?” Derek asks, a smile dancing across his lips.  
“Fun, fun.” Stiles answers. “So, sex?” He asks.  
“Yes, sex. “ Derek answers.

They get into his apartment and Stiles whistles long and low. “Damned nice place you’ve got here, nice high ceiling too.”  
“What is it with people and the high ceiling? I swear that’s always the first comment I get when people visit.”  
“Well if you ever have a giant in here, he’d have plenty of headroom. Even Hagrid would be happy.”  
“He’s half giant.” Derek corrects. “His mother was a giant and his father was human.”  
Stiles looks at Derek in awe. “You like Harry Potter?” He asks.  
“Yes, of course I do.” Derek responds and Stiles wraps his hands around the mans neck pulling him into a kiss.

Derek responds immediately, his hand going to Stiles hair and taking off his hat, throwing it onto the couch. Surprisingly, there was no gel in his hair and the strands felt silky between his fingers. Given the position his hat had been on earlier, Derek had been expecting at least a little bit of styling product. Stiles moaned into his mouth at the tugging sensation he felt on his scalp. and Derek pushed Stiles vest off his shoulders, hands moving quickly to the buttons and zipper on his pants as Stiles pulled off Dereks shirt and moved to his pants as well.

Dressed only in their boxers, Derek pulls Stiles through the apartment to his bedroom. Pushing him down onto the bed and grabbing a few things from a drawer in his dresser. He puts on his surgical cap decorated with penguins in sunglasses, and pulls out a condom and some lube and climbs on top of Stiles.  
“Want to play doctor?” Derek asks.  
“Oh God yes.” Stiles answers.  
“Actually did you know why they call it that?”  
“No, and I don’t want to hear some textbook explanation coming out of your mouth.” Stiles answers pressing a kiss to Dereks collarbone.  
“Fair enough.” Derek says pulling Stiles’s boxers off and kicking off his own as well. 

He grabs the lube and looks at Stiles.  
“Top or bottom?” He asks.  
“Bottom.” Stiles answers

Derek lubes up his fingers and puts one into Stiles, eventually adding another and then a third before rolling on a condom and slowly pushing his cock in.

“Oh my God! What the hell Derek!” Cora screams barging into his room without knocking and seeing him and Stiles naked in his bed with Stiles’s legs wrapped around Derek’s waist.  
“Cora! Out!” Derek shouts and she smacks her hand over her eyes, backing out through the door accidently bumping into the frame.

“Do we keep going or is it too awkward now that we know she’s out there?”  
“Kinda weird. I should go say something. Want to meet my sister and not in the nude with my dick in you?” Derek asks and Stiles laughs.  
“Sure! Do you have pajama bottoms or sweats I can borrow?”  
“Yes, do you need a shirt too?”  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I don’t really ever wear shirts. Vests, yes; shirts, no.”  
“What about during the winter?”  
“I get cold or crank up the heater.” Stiles answers with a shrug. “Or find someone warm.” He continues with a wink. They throw on sweats and saunter out to meet Cora who is waiting for them on the couch.

“So are you two going steady or just getting hot and sweaty?” Cora asks with a grin at her clever rhyme. The two men look at each other and Stiles shrugs and looks away.  
“We haven’t talked about it. At the moment it’s physical, but who knows? In the future, I would appreciate it if you would knock and wait for an answer instead of just barging in. I would hate for you to see me in flagrante delicto again. Which speaking for myself I would like to get back to, so ear plugs little sister.” Derek says calmly, winking at Cora who giggles and swaddles off to her bedroom at the other end of the loft. 

“Did you really just tell your sister we were going to go have loud sex?” Stiles asks when Cora is out of earshot.  
“Yes, that is definitely what I just did. Unless you don’t want to. We can always make out on the couch and paw at each other like teenagers.” Derek offers one eyebrow raised as if challenging the younger man.  
“I am so down for loud sex. I want to make you scream.” Stiles says, drawing out the last word.  
“I don’t know about screaming, maybe shouting or yelling. After all, there is only so much ear plugs can do.” Derek grins and grabs Stiles pulling him into a kiss and walking backwards back into his bedroom with him attached to his lips.

He shuts the door behind them and gives Stiles a slow soft kiss, and then another and another. Stiles kisses Derek’s neck and trails kisses down his abdomen and pulls down Dereks sweats and takes Derek's already hard cock into his mouth. Stiles places his hand on Dereks hips and moves them back and forth until Derek catches on and begins fucking his throat. Derek stops and pulls back when he gets close to coming, Stiles tries to get him to keep going.

“No, I don’t want to come in your mouth, I need to be inside you.” Derek says and Stiles smirks.  
“Then take me.” He answers, his throat raw. 

Derek walks over to his night table and grabs another condom, rolling it on. He climbs onto his bed and Stiles leaps into bed next to him, climbing on top of Derek and positioning himself over Derek’s erect cock and slowly lowering himself onto it. A small gasp escapes his lips as his hole is filled up and Derek moans, covering Stiles’s lips with his own. Stiles is eager to ride Derek quickly sets a punishing pace Dereks hands go to Stiles dick and pump in time with Stiles’s movements. His other hand goes up and grabs a handful of Stiles’s hair. Stiles moves his hands over Derek’s chest crossing them behind Derek’s neck loosely at the wrists. 

Their moans get louder and louder until it’s too much and Derek comes with a shout, biting into Stiles’s shoulder as he rides out his orgasm, still pumping Stiles’s shaft until he orgasms as well with a cry of “Derek!” They rest their heads on each others shoulders for a minute before Derek gets up and ties up the condom. He tosses it in the trash and grabs some paper towels and a wet cloth, from his en-suite bathroom, to wipe down Stiles. 

“Do you want to spend the night? I don’t work until pretty late tomorrow.” Derek asks. Stiles thinks about it for a moment, tempted to say no because he doesn’t do sleepovers. But one look at Dereks hopeful, earnest face and he just can’t say no. So instead, he smiles and says the one thing he never thought he would when asked to stay,“Yes.”

It takes them a while to relax. Every position makes one of them uncomfortable. Finally they end up with Derek on his back and Stiles on his stomach, half of his body covering half of Derek’s with Stiles’ head in the hollow of Derek's chest and Stiles’ arm draped over Derek and both of Derek's arms hugging Stiles to him.

“I thought you were going to say no, I’m glad you didn’t.” Derek says, pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles’s head.  
“Me too.”


	6. Dating Isn't Always Exclusive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always huge thank you to my beta Sophie (Cassiopea)

The next morning Derek wakes up to an empty bed. He rolls over to lay on his back, bringing a hand up to his face. “I don’t know what I expected.” He says aloud to himself. He gets up and goes to the kitchen, and finds coffee already made with a note on top of the coffee maker, ‘sorry’ was all it said.

Derek fills his cup and mixes in some cream and sugar. Maybe sleeping with a go-go dancer wasn’t exactly the best idea. He didn’t know anything about him aside from the fact that he never wore shirts. He was probably also a little too young for him. At least 8 years, which if they were old and grey wouldn’t be a big issue but if he ever met Stiles’s family they probably wouldn’t like it too much. “Woah...” Derek reigns in his thoughts. 

“We aren’t dating. This is just a sex thing. Yeah, he’s cute, but I don’t mean anything to him. He doesn’t mean anything to me, and I really need to remember that.” Derek says out loud, holding the note and staring at it.  
“Yeah, you do.” Cora says, choosing this moment to speak up. She had been standing there watching Derek with the note. “He’s a dancer at a club. He’s a Go-Go boy. You really need to get over this little crush and find someone who you can be serious with someone you can share quality time with. Time that doesn’t involve his legs wrapped around your back, and when you find that someone, God help me Derek... move in with him. Don’t make me see that again.”  
“Sorry. Yeah, you’re probably right.” Derek says, still staring at the note.

Derek grabbed his keys and wallet and went to the hospital he worked at. He had a long day of surgeries ahead of him. He had initially come to this hospital to just do his residency but he was hired on as an attending and now was the chief of cardio. He still did other surgeries too, but he was very good at fixing hearts. Maybe he romanticized the organ a bit but there was something about fixing someone’s heart that was just so satisfying.

>>>>>

Stiles felt bad about sneaking out but Derek deserved better than someone who would undoubtedly cheat on him, should things ever get serious between them. He was terrible at relationships and that was why he usually never slept with the same person twice. Which he planned on going back to doing.

He went back to bed and set his alarm early enough to help Scott set up so they could talk. Maybe Scott had some insight that could be helpful.

“Hey man!” Stiles said to Scott after opening the door and picking up a cloth to start wiping down the bar.   
“Stiles, what is it?” Scott asks, grabbing the cloth.  
“Whatever could you possibly mean?” He asks innocently.  
“You only ever come in early to help when you need something. What is it this time?” Scott asks, grabbing the cloth back. Stiles sighs before answering.  
“Advice, I need advice.” Scott’s eyebrows go up in surprise.  
“You’re actually asking for advice? What for?” Scott asks.  
“You know that guy? Tall, dark hair, light eyes, looks like he never stops working out?”  
“Yeah, Derek. You may have mentioned him a few times.” Scott rolls his eyes.  
“Yeah, well we’ve slept together a couple times, we had phone sex, which I never do, and I slept at his place which I really never do. I don’t want to hurt him,and I think I like him but I’ve never been in a real relationship before?”   
“Talk to him Stiles. Maybe he can offer you a solution.”  
“But I’m asking you for one. You’re the one in a happy, committed relationship.”  
“And you and I are fairly different people. We may be alike in a lot of ways Stiles, but...”  
“But this isn’t one of them. Yeah I know, I’m immoral in the boudoir.”   
“Just talk to Derek, you never know... Maybe he feels the same way and is equally as immoral.  
“I’ll consider it.”   
“And Stiles?” Scott continues.  
“Yeah?” Stiles asks, his eyes hopeful for some kind of actual advice.  
“Maybe also consider there’s a reason you keep doing things that you never do. Maybe it’s because you actually want to be with him.” Scott says with a pointed look and Stiles bites the inside of his cheek instead of answering as he walks up to the stage.

The rest of his shift goes by fairly quickly and at the end he leads another young man back to his bedroom and kicks him out after they have sex. Sex that is not nearly as fulfilling as it was with Derek. 

The next day Stiles gets a text from Derek.  
“Want to grab a coffee?”  
Stiles stares at the text for twenty minutes trying to discern what meaning it could possibly have. Did he forget something at Derek’s? Maybe Derek had been obsessively thinking about him the last 30 hours as well. Maybe Scott had somehow gotten Derek’s number and told him about Stiles’s possible desire for a real relationship. He frowns, no Scott wouldn’t do that. He’s not sneaky enough to get Stiles’s phone off of his person without noticing, which he knew because of past attempts. Finally he decided to stop thinking about it and just text him back.  
“sure, when/where?” Stiles answers and Dereks response is immediate.  
“Now, at the PunCafe.”

The PunCafe was the most ridiculous cafe Stiles had ever been to in his life. He’d never had a reason to go there before since he and Scott had invested in a beautiful espresso machine that he got to keep at his apartment since Scott and Allison had enough kitchen things. The cafe was half punk and half painful coffee puns. He ordered a triple espresso and it was surprisingly delicious, printed on the front of his mug was the phrase “Stealing someone’s coffee is called ‘mugging’”. He found Derek frowning and picking apart a muffin at a table in the back corner behind a large plant.

“Hey!” Stiles says, aiming for casual and missing when his voice pitches. Derek looks up from his muffin and smiles.  
“Hey to you too!” He looks back down at his muffin.  
“Everything okay?” Stiles asks, sensing something off about the muffin fixation.  
“Yeah. No, Lost someone today and Cora doesn’t like hearing about that. Not that I like talking about it but she has enough to deal with without worrying about me.”  
“Is there something to worry about?” Stiles asks hesitantly and Derek’s eyes shoot back up to Stiles looking slightly panicked.   
“No! No. I just wanted to be around a non-doctor person and all my friends are doctors. Is that okay?” Derek asks and Stiles smiles softly in response. Maybe Derek had been thinking about him too, or at least enough to seek him out for company after the death of a patient. Weird, but he’d take it.  
“Of course it’s okay, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Stiles says slowly.  
“That sounds like the long version of we need to talk. If you’re going to say-”  
“Not a break up speech, kind of the opposite really.” Stiles says and Derek’s eyes widen a bit.   
“So I’m kind of the worst at dating and trust me you should probably say no to this because I will almost undoubtedly cheat on you, but do you want to date me?” Stiles finishes, and Derek laughs it takes a while for him to compose himself and Stiles starts to get nervous.  
“Sorry, that was the worst and cutest date proposal ever. Maybe not even the cutest, but definitely the worst. I’m gonna cheat on you but wanna date? That’s hilarious.” Derek says chuckling. Stiles looks like he’s about to run out the door so he continues. “We can try dating, which means we can still see other people for now. Try to keep the extra late night rendezvous to a minimum though okay?”   
“Deal!” Stiles answers loud enough for a few heads to turn their way. Derek chuckled again and shook his head in amusement.

They talked for a couple more minutes, or tried to at least, mostly they just kept grinning at each other. Derek had to run off when his pager beeped, alerting him of some medical emergency. Stiles called Allison as soon as Derek left, he knew she would give the reaction he wanted.  
“Hey Stiles, everything okay?”  
“Everything is absotively spendiferous! I finally asked out Derek. Not for sex either.” He says energetically and she shrieks in delight.  
“Stiles! Oh my God! That’s great! Scott is going to be so happy!” She enthuses.  
“Yeah, I know. More than anything he’s probably going to be relieved that I won't annoy him with my relationship problems.”  
“You’re right, now you’re going to annoy him with your regular anxieties and paranoia that come up whenever you associate with or try to make new friends. And this is going to be a boyfriend! So increase that tenfold.” She laughs not unkindly at this.  
“Mean Allison, just mean, beyond mean even. I’m telling Scott on you.” He goes to hang up but Allison stops him.  
“Sorry, sorry that was a bit much. Just don’t overthink it, kay?”  
“Kay.”  
“Bye Stiles.”  
“Bye Allison.”

>>>>>  
When Derek got to the hospital there were a dozen people coming in from a six car pileup. He texts Stiles before getting elbow deep in a man’s intestines.  
“I hope I get to see you tonight.”  
He doesn’t check his phone when it buzzes a few minutes later. In fact its four and a half hours before he can check it again.   
“well then you get to! come over when you’re off?”  
“Why don’t you come over here? Around 11? I’m almost done here.”  
“sounds good, see you then pooky.”  
“Pooky?”  
“i dont know i thought it would be cute and im already regretting it.”  
“Makes me think of Maureen from Rent.”  
“I LOVE RENT!!!!” Stiles responds and Derek laughs, pocketing his phone and getting back to work. He had an hour left before he clocked out and met Stiles.

When he got home Stiles was waiting at the front door with flowers. Derek looks at them incredulously when handed them by a blushing Stiles.  
“You brought me flowers?” Derek asks. Stiles runs a hand through his hair, driving it in a few new directions as he does. He shrugs in lieu of answering and Derek pulls him in for a kiss that has parts of him reacting immediately while the rest of him is still catching up.   
“We should probably go upstairs.” Stiles says as soon as Derek pulls away.  
“Probably yeah, gotta get these flowers in water. Then sex?” Derek asks, an eyebrow raised.  
“Actually I could go for a bit of making out on the couch and pawing at each other like teenagers. Maybe while listening to some Bryan Adams if we want something retro or Mumford and Sons for some heavier petting.”  
“Definitely Mumford and Sons then.”


	7. A Phone Call Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the rest of the story all planned out now (should be at least 8 more chapters). I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I figured something was better than nothing, next chapter should be at the very least twice as long!

The following morning Derek woke up to another empty bed. He rolled over onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
“I guess I’m going to need to get used to waking up alone.” Derek says to himself quietly. 

He gets up and goes to the kitchen seeing a tight ass sticking out of the fridge that is definitely not his sisters. He tiptoes towards Stiles and bends down to bite his ass. Stiles jumps up in terror and yelps.  
“Is that my punishment for you waking up without me?” Stiles asks smoothly.  
“It might be. Or maybe I just saw your ass and couldn’t resist.”  
“I choose punishment, I think that's hotter. Maybe later you can punish me for skipping out last time!” Stiles winks and then smirks while Derek bites on lip and steps away and towards the coffee maker.  
“Coffee, steak, and eggs sound good?” Derek asks filling the pot with water.  
“Steak for breakfast?” Stiles asks excitedly.  
“Only the best of course, gotta eat my protein. Judging by the reaction you’re not a vegetarian?” Derek asks.  
“No, I love me some meat!” Stiles answers, patting his stomach. Derek raises an eyebrow at him and grins until Stiles starts laughing. “Y’know, I didn’t mean it like that, but that’s true too!”Stiles says.

They eat their breakfast mostly quietly, both of them trying not to be rude by talking with food in their mouths so only talking between bites. By the time they finished they both felt pretty awkward so Stiles did what he had always done when he felt awkward, he left.  
“Last night was a lot of fun, but since we didn’t do too much sleeping I should go home for a nap before I have to head over to work. Text you later!” Stiles said, giving Derek a kiss on the cheek before grabbing his things and heading out with Derek staring after him having said a soft “Okay” in response. 

Stiles shook his head a few times as if trying to shake off how he was feeling. He hated how uncomfortable he had felt, but he felt like he didn’t have much to contribute to the conversation or any conversation with Derek. Derek was a freaking brain surgeon while he danced half naked for a living and was hardly the model citizen. Derek probably owed his place and paid taxes. He might think he was sexy but he wasn’t the smartest duck in the pond. He tried to quiet his mind as he got home, when that didn’t work he smoked half a joint and put on spongebob eventually falling asleep.

A couple hours later when his alarm woke him up he noticed that his phone had two missed calls and several texts, one from Ryan asking him to let their boss know he couldn’t work the next night because he was a wuss and wouldn’t do it himself. One was from his dad asking him to please come home for the long weekend. The rest were from guys Stiles had slept with. One call was a telemarketer and the other was from Derek. Feeling brave, Stiles clicked on the missed call and clicked call.  
“Hello, you’ve reached Derek Hale. I am unable to answer at the moment, but if you leave your name and number I’ll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a great day.”  
Stiles chuckled into the beep that prompted him to leave a message.  
“Hey Derek it’s Stiles, give me a call back!” He said before hanging up.

24 hours passed before Derek called him and when he called him, he was in tears. His sister was back in the hospital after a suicide attempt and he wasn’t sure what to do. The doctor told him he had two options, the first was to sign her out and keep a very close eye on her and the second was to send her to a crisis center that specialized in manic depressants with a history of suicide attempts. Eventually Stiles managed to talk Derek into calling Scott’s mom who was a nurse for a medical opinion.

When Derek called Stiles back an hour later he and Melissa had decided to send his sister to the crisis center so that she could get the specialized care she needed because while he was a brain surgeon, he was not a psychiatrist and couldn't help her the way she needed. 

“Are you okay with that?” Stiles asked, concerned.  
“I don’t know. Ideally she’d come home and I’d be able to watch her and take care of her, but obviously that wasn’t working before if this is what came of it. I’m such a crappy brother if I couldn’t protect her from this.”  
“This isn’t your fault Derek. She has a chemical imbalance in her brain that needs to be adjusted, you of all people understand brains. This was going to happen regardless of your involvement.” Stiles said and Derek stopped talking for a minute to think about what his lover had said.  
“You’re right, she needs help and while I wish I could have, I couldn’t have prevented this. She is mentally ill and has been for a long time.”  
“Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?” Stiles asks, still not really knowing what to do in this circumstance.  
“I’m fine, just worried is all. You don’t need to come by, I’ll see you soon!” Derek says, ending the conversation and hanging up after Stiles fails to respond.

Stiles stares at his phone, should he ignore what Derek said and come over anyways? He calls Allison for some girl advice who tells him that yes he definitely needs to hightail it over to Derek’s and distract him by any means necessary.


End file.
